Rutianas Early History
Emergency Landing A German colony mission from Earth was marked as failed when their ship, the Odin, lost contact with space control. When the captain of the Odin was brought out of cryogenic stasis, she had to find a planet capable of sustaining life as the ship's oxygen supply had been hit by a small asteroid. The ship was losing air and would be gone before they would reach their source. The planet was chosen by the computer in a nearby binary eclipsing star system. The Odin was brought in on an emergency approach and landed. The colonists were brought out of stasis to begin their new life. The majority chose to try and send out a distress call. It went unanswered. The ones who decided to start taking precautions in case the call went unanswered had begun to work the land to make sure there would be food available. What no one knew, and would be discovered later, the ship went through a wormhole that transcended space and time. While Earth still existed, there was no way for it to receive the distress call and understand it. The wormhole had brought them almost two thousand years outside of their own time. A New Life After three years of not having the call answered, the colonists decided to make a new life on the planet. They began calling the planet Rutia and slowly spread out over the planet. They had no paper money and started using the barter system in hopes that no one individual would gain too much power. Things went from bad to worse when a small group began to amass power through a problem, reaction, solution paradigm. These people set up the first true governmental system the colonists had. The system greatly resembled feudalism in how these people lorded over the others and had them do the hard labor. Population Women had few expectations and those were to bear children, raise them, and take care of the home. The men were given hard labor jobs and military positions. The children were expected to work and learn. School was mandatory until age twelve, when the male children were sent to to work and the female children were given to older men to keep the population growing. As the population grew, the practice of giving twelve year old girls to men shifted. They were placed as teachers and care providers of younger children instead. Military Power Those in power decided it was time to start forming a military for the fledgling nation. They chose to have every able man trained to fight. The women were viewed not as weak but as too important to place in a potentially dangerous situation. The feudal lords chose to keep them out of the military and in the home where they could raise their children to do what was expected of them. Political Shift Rutia began to shift away from feudalism when the people began to realise that they were being oppressed. It took them almost three hundred years to make this realisation and by that time the feudal lords were metaphorically sleeping at the wheel. The people took back the government and instituted a Republic. They spent two years forming a Constitution that would never allow for one person alone to gain power. They researched Earth history, which they had saved from the colony ship, to help them. Their initial Constitution was based on the old United States Constitution, though they made a few tweaks for their situation. The political situation on Rutia began to shift to two major parties. One was more militaristic and felt that military power was the key to the nation's survival. The other was more libertarian and felt that personal liberty was the only way to keep the nation alive. The one thing they did agree on was that they should be known as the Republic of Rutianas.